Hot Coco
by PikaGirl13
Summary: On a Chilly winters evening Molly recieves a kind hearted gift of warmth from Sherlock, including more than just a warm drink. a Fluffy Sherlolly fanfic i hope you all enjoy alot :)


Hot Coco

The only thing that Molly Hooper didn't like about winter time was the stiff coldness in the air and the frost biting her nose. She had gotten to the morgue early that evening to work on some new chaps that showed up dead from Sherlock's last case he had worked on. It was her job to prepare them for burial that evening.

"Now if only I could get something warm to drink my day would be perfect." She sighed as she gazed out the door, hoping that someone heard her prayer. But too no such luck.

After a few hours of nothing but working the stitch work on the bodies, getting out the bullets and whatnot she had heard a gentle pattern of footsteps heading to the morgue.

She smiled when she realized that it was her favorite visitor, Sherlock Holmes. It was the third time this week that he had visited her in the morgue to get updates on his dead bodies that he had brought in.

When he looked at her after he had finally gotten through the door, he scrunched his eyebrows in worry, "Molly you look like a frozen block of ice. You need to wear some warmer clothes even though it is only early December."

"Well I would have worn my new jacket that I had gotten from my friend in Ireland but I didn't have any such luck finding it this morning. Also my mug is missing as well so I couldn't make anything to drink." She replied with a swift smile and looked back down to the first corpse that he had brought in.

Sherlock looked like he wanted to continue the conversation, but Molly knew never to talk without thinking about all the facts.

"So can you tell me who this man is?" he asked her, returning his attention to the pale first corpse.

"This man is Chester Lockheart; he's 30 years old and has no living relatives. The cause of death is was the bullet wound in the side of his rib cage." She replied handing him the papers from his file, showing the type of bullet and what it's make was.

He didn't read the information aloud but Molly knew that he was looking at all the details that he thought were important to him. Finally he handed back the packet and smiled, "Thank you Molly, keep on the good work." And like that he turned and left the morgue.

After many hours of nonstop working, she had finally prepared all three of her dead bodies and sent them to be buried since all three didn't have any living family members to claim them. She walked into the lab and slumped down into the lab chair that she kept on occasions like these and shivered. If her work won't kill her than the cold would, there was no way she could keep up the pace that she was doing without coming down with ammonia.

That's when she noticed someone peculiar in the lab with her; he stood at the opposite side of her and held two cups in his hands. Her voice left her when she realized who it was.

"Sherlock why are you here?" she asked finally after a shocked gasp.

He walked to her side and handed her one of the two cups that he held in his hand, "I thought you would die before the night was over. So I had gotten you something to keep you warm in these cold rooms."

She blew on the hot steam to cool it down and sipped, in an instant all her senses where overwhelmed with the comforting sweet taste of homemade hot coco like her dad used to make her when she was a little girl.

"Thank you Sherlock. I needed that, now at least I can catch up with my graveyard shift duties that I'm behind on. I only finished with those dead bodies a little while ago, so I'm exhausted." Molly told him as the hot coco worked magic on her frozen fingertips and her insides.

That's when he did something that she wasn't expecting; he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Almost in the exact same fashion as the Christmas kiss she received after he apologized for embarrassing her. She blushed softly as he stared into her eyes after the small peck.

"What was that for?" Molly asked him a surprised but soft voice.

Sherlock smiled genuinely at her, causing her heart to melt. "That was a thank you. I owe you so much after you had helped me with Moriarty, this is the least I could do."

And with that being said, he turned around and headed toward to door, "Goodnight Molly."

After he left she was left alone with a smile on her face and a warm cup of coco in her hands. Reminding her of Sherlock's affection.


End file.
